


[猪尔]单人故事

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 我喜欢这篇XDD
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	[猪尔]单人故事

今天也是空手而归。朴珍荣缩缩脖子，大风卷着雪片朝着他的衣领和袖口灌进去，雪花融化在皮肤上，贴身穿着的唯一一件棉质内衣的领口被沾湿了一圈，凉得他忍不住发抖。就在刚在，前方长达几十米的队伍里的人群在听到物资已经领完的消息后轰的一声作鸟兽散，只有排在最前头的几个人围成一圈，他们拉扯着工作人员的手臂，或是在愤怒中大吼，或是哭着乞求额外的施舍，朴珍荣犹豫着，站在远处观望了一会，最终决定还是先回家再说。  
与其说是家，其实只是个阴暗又潮湿的地下室改建而成的小房间，天花板低矮到勉强挂住的电灯泡随时擦过朴珍荣的头顶。他打开柜子，屋里仅存的食物是一小罐一指高的米——那是他留着最后救急用的，和两块面包。朴珍荣拿出一块，掰下三分之二，就着刚才放在铁罐里煮开的泛着锈味的热水吃了下去。这是他今天的第一餐，也是唯一一餐。  
他躺回那张小单人床上，试图减轻因为饥饿而产生的眩晕感，他翻了个身，薄木板发出吱呀一声残喘。食物总是短缺的，他已经没有钱了，但没钱这件事并没有那么难受，因为反正超市也总是空的。市场上不再有货物可卖，除了黑市，但那里的商品价格高的惊人，朴珍荣并不奢望自己买得起任何一样。真正难受的事情是，政府的救济物资一天比一天少，起初只要提前三四个小时排队就能领到食物和生活用品，运气好的时候还有衣服，到了后来，随着经济逐渐崩盘和突发的天灾，失去收入来源的人越来越多，凌晨时分就开始有人等候，到天亮时已经看不到队伍末尾，而现在，很多家庭什么也不做，一家几口人轮番守在发放救济的地方等着政府工作人员的到来。但朴珍荣是一个人，大学毕业后他留在了首尔，只有过节的时候才回去，他还记得情况刚开始变差时电话那头母亲的叮嘱，那时他不想回去，是因为害怕增加家人的负担，而现在的情况是他已经想回也回不去了，物资短缺，交通中断，饥民遍地，这是首尔的情况，朴珍荣已经不敢去想家乡那边是什么样子。  
天气很冷，地下室没有暖气，他拿被子更紧的裹住自己缩成一团，在困乏中半阖眼睛，想着明天还有什么可吃。明天...朴珍荣记起刚才的队伍，他是四点左右到那里的，那时天还是彻底的漆黑，他默默走过去，加入那条已经长长排起的人龙。冬天下着雪的夜晚尤其难熬，队伍里的人各自沉默着，把头深深埋进厚外套的帽子里，有些人系着围巾，有些人没有，交错的呼吸带出一道道白气，小孩的哭声，偶尔传来的低语和咳嗽，以及靴子在雪地中跺出的声响混杂在一起，像黑夜里独特的鸣奏。今天份额的食物发放完毕时，朴珍荣前面还有三四十个人，他踮脚努力朝前看，但是只能勉强看到临时搭起的简易小棚的尖顶和停在旁边的货车，车厢已经空了。朴珍荣放在口袋里手紧紧握成拳头又松开，空荡的胃几乎支撑不住虚浮的脚步，回家的路上他一直在想，如果每天活着只是为了吃到下一顿饭，那吃饭又是为了什么。  
这个问题在他吃下面包时被短暂的遗忘了，他以为只是饥饿感作祟，但现在他躺在床上，肚子里尚有一点粮食可待消化，疑问却又悄无声息的浮上水面。朴珍荣转头看向房间里唯一的柜子，最下面一层摆着一小摞书，这些都是他千挑万选后的幸存者，其余的书在更早之前已经被他逐渐卖掉或者换东西了。朴珍荣喜欢读书写字，刚毕业时他在一家报社当过助理编辑，偶尔自己写写东西，后来他干脆选择辞了职当起职业撰稿人，给小报和杂志撰写专栏文章。稿费不算多，但也过得去，只是随着状况一天天崩坏下去，当温饱都成了问题的时候，谁还有心情去阅读呢。他犹豫了一会，勉强起身跑去拿了一本书，等回来重新钻进被子里的时候脚已经冰凉了，他半靠在枕头上，指尖不由的摩挲着封皮。  
-  
“在看什么呢？”房间里突然有声音响起。  
朴珍荣猛地抬头，一个全身黑衣的男人站在他的床尾。他不是一个闯入者，或者抢劫犯，因为门还好好的反锁着，毫无预兆的，这个人似乎是在一瞬间出现在这间屋子里，脸上的表情似笑非笑。  
“你是谁？”朴珍荣警觉的叫出声。  
他不属于这里，朴珍荣在好好看清对方之后得出第一条结论。这是个长得很漂亮的年轻男孩子，眼前的人面颊饱满，嘴唇红润，眼睛明亮而有神，连鼻尖都透着一股俏皮，全身上下充满鲜活的生气，在这个充满饥荒的城市，是几乎不会有这样的人存在的。  
“看来我是来早了。”那个人倒是不客气的一屁股坐上床沿，惹的床板又是一声惨叫。他抬起头仔细端详着朴珍荣的脸，露出一个小小的微笑：“不过没关系，我可以等。”他伸出一根手指慢慢靠近，在指尖就快要戳上脸颊时被朴珍荣一掌拍开了。他悻悻的收回手，露出一个吃痛的表情：“朴珍荣！”  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”朴珍荣问，他依然戒备，但是并不害怕。  
“我当然知道了，一切都是注定好的，你的名字早已经记录在册了。”对方叹了一口气，然后说：“可是，大概是我弄错时间了，你看起来...”他的五指在朴珍荣脸前比划着，像是要从他的面部读出什么秘密，“看起来...挺好的，将死之人可不是你这个样子。”  
“喂，”朴珍荣忍住对着面前这个神神叨叨的人翻白眼的冲动，“你什么意思？”  
“喂喂喂多难听，叫我Jackson，”对方顿了顿，认真的解释，“就是字面上的意思，人快要死的时候我们就会出现，收一收灵魂什么的，如果非要用你们人类的说法，那大概就是...死神之类？”  
如果是在以前，他肯定已经报警了。可是面对现在这样的异变，除了镇压反抗的民众之外，警察都几乎已经不再出警。地下室太冷了，朴珍荣的脑子被冻得转不过弯，他猜想，是不是极端环境会在潜移默化中提高人们对于未知事物的接受能力，因为他居然开始趋向于相信任何意外状况都是有可能发生的，比如面前的这位“死神”。甚至从某种层面来说，朴珍荣觉得自己不太在乎他说的话是不是真的。毕竟走到今天这一步，生活，或者生存，对于他来说，就像外面大街上被靴子乱踏过后的雪地一样，融化的冰雪混着鞋底留下的脏污，满大街都是浑浊的烂泥，在这泥滩之上又有遍地的饿殍，畏缩的小偷和明目张胆的强盗，于是除了领取物资外他已经不再出门，而他去拿食物维持现状的理由只是来自于生存的本能。大部分时间他都只是躺在床上反复阅读仅有的几本书，心不在焉的想着这一切是多么既糟糕又无聊透顶。   
但是今天不一样，今天意外出现的“死神”是他很久以来的第一位交谈对象，不论所谓的Jackson说的是真是假，至少他还算有趣。朴珍荣难得产生闲聊的欲望，他把书放到旁边，故意用上不屑的语气说：“看起来一点都不像。”  
对方果然被他激到了，上钩似的，他拉着自己的黑色套头连帽衫在朴珍荣眼前晃了晃：“黑色的，还有你看我的裤子和鞋子。”  
朴珍荣看着这个眼睛瞪的老大的男孩子，一时语塞，不知道该不该配合的干笑两声，但是对方较真的样子又非常可爱。于是他问：“那你说你来早了，怎么办？”  
“我在这里陪你啊，”Jackson说，“有句话叫，来都来了...你是我工作名单上的人，我总归是要来的，不过是早晚两天的事。”他瞧了一眼朴珍荣空荡而简陋的房间，对他说：“你看这里阴冷又潮湿，你又是一个人住，生命中的最后几天还有个生物能陪陪你，不让你一个人在孤独和饥饿中寂寞的死去，不是很好吗？”  
“是啊是啊，”朴珍荣半躺回去，终于忍不住笑出来，“那你好好看看，我还剩几天？”  
Jackson皱着眉头凑过来盯着他研究了一会：“嗯...但是这个取决于你的意志。我们从来不强行带走灵魂，时候到了就是到了。但是...”他话锋一转，“你再这么冻下去，可能捱不到天亮就要跟我走啦。”  
“怎么可能，”朴珍荣想要反驳，“你看街头露天睡觉的流浪者都没有那么快冻死——”  
然后他猛然停住话头，因为对方把手伸过来，包裹住了他冰凉的指尖。Jackson的手干燥而温暖，让朴珍荣想起在火焰中噼啪燃烧的木柴，摆在阳台上的多肉植物，还有在日光下展开阅读的米黄色信纸。这绝不是一位死神该带有的气息，但也很有可能这就是来自死神们恶毒的阴谋，他们运用假象，引诱无辜的人献出自己的灵魂。朴珍荣下意识想把手抽回来，但是对方抓的很紧，看上去也没有下一步动作，只是静静地握着他的手，用自己手心的热度给他染上一点点暖意。  
朴珍荣渐渐觉得有些困了，可是Jackson坐在他的床边，一点也没有要离开的意思。于是朴珍荣随手把刚才被放在一边的书扔给他，说：“你不是负责我的临终事宜吗，那你给我念念书吧，念得好的话，我在梦里就这么死掉了也说不定。”  
Jackson倒是欣然接过书，随便翻开一页也不管前文是什么，就这么念起来。朴珍荣在对方平静又低沉的嗓音里意识渐渐向下潜去，然后迷迷糊糊中听到他说：  
“人类，我亲眼见过成千上万条生命的完结。年轻，年老，每个人都笃定自己的真实性，认为他们的感官经验让自己成为独一无二的个体，有目标，有意义...确信自己不止是傀儡生物。然而，真相揭露时，每个人都能看见，一旦提线被割断，所有人都会倒下。”（①）  
朴珍荣皱起眉头：“这本书里才没有这句话。”  
Jackson转头看他一眼，心不在焉的吹了个口哨：“被你发现了。”  
朴珍荣对此嗤之以鼻：“这就你们下作又卑劣的手段，在人精神防卫脆弱时趁虚而入。”  
“不要说的这么难听嘛，”Jackson笑眯眯的看着他，“这些都是例行公事。”  
“但这话肯定不是你说的，”朴珍荣又把眼睛闭上，慢悠悠的说：“你又是从谁那里学过来的。”  
Jackson鼻腔里哼了一声，没有搭话，他放下手里的书重新握回朴珍荣的手。于是在这样的暖源下，他睡着了。  
-  
等他从沉沉的睡眠中醒来的时候Jackson并不在旁边。朴珍荣爬起来，套上他那唯一一件袖口已经被磨得起毛的厚外套，昨天剩在铁罐里的水的表面上已经结了薄薄一层冰，朴珍荣就手继续把罐子拿去煮着。他看了看手表，现在是下午六点半，按照常理，这该是吃晚饭的时间，可是，一，现在已经没什么常理了，二，他也没有多余的食物可吃。就在朴珍荣搓着双手哈气，眼看着水马上就要烧开的时候，Jackson又一次出现了。  
“你醒了！”他说，熟稔的坐上房间里唯一一把椅子，动作像归家的人一样自在。  
“还以为你放过我了呢，”朴珍荣嘟哝着，水开了，他起身去拿罐子的时候拉长了袖子护住手，但是仍然被铁器的高温烫到了。Jackson在旁边幸灾乐祸的笑出声，换来朴珍荣一个白眼。  
“你有超能力吗？”朴珍荣把水放在桌上等它变得凉一点，在短暂的沉默中，他突然发问。  
“你是说哪种？”Jackson看着他。  
“比如让东西飘起来，或者让水结成冰什么的。”  
Jackson用一种感到好笑的语气回答他：“你以为我是什么？我们只是负责收集灵魂，至于变戏法，那是魔法师的活。”  
朴珍荣因为对方的语气感到不悦，这个人没有打过招呼就闯进他的家，霸占了他唯一一把椅子，用一种洋洋得意的语气反驳他，而且最重要的是，这个人的最终目的是为了取走他性命——至少他是这么说的。想到这里，朴珍荣越发觉得生气，恨不得下一秒就把这生物赶走。  
或许是感受到了他充满愤懑的强烈视线，Jackson突然跳起来，徒手拿起罐子，拿到跟前对着里面吹了两口气，然后近乎讨好似的，他把水举到朴珍荣面前晃了晃。  
“不烫了。”他说。  
朴珍荣伸出一根手指贴在容器上试了试，然后接过罐子，默默的喝了起来。过了一会，他抬头看向Jackson的脸，对方也正在看他，一手托腮的。这么看起来好像也不太差。隔着热水氤氲出的白色雾气，朴珍荣感到自己微笑了。  
-  
朴珍荣窝在被子里，听到房间里突然出现的脚步声，他的意识先于身体清醒过来，等到眼睛睁开的时候，Jackson已经在努力抖落身上的雪花了。他的耳朵和鼻尖被风吹得有点红，但是看上去很开心。  
朴珍荣在冷空气里吸吸鼻子：“收获颇丰？这是又拿走了几个冻死在公园长椅上的流浪者的灵魂？”  
“话可不能这么说，珍荣，”对方刻意忽略掉他语气里的嘲讽，“你的描述让我觉得自己像个恶魔，引诱人献祭自己，拉着他们一起跌进地狱，然后在充斥着火焰的深渊慢慢细烤每一个人的灵魂。”  
“难道不是吗？”朴珍荣换上一种恶狠狠的语气，“你，还有你的同伴们，突然降临在某个人的家里——等等，你把搭在椅背上的毯子给我扔过来——你们占据了别人的家，消磨他们的意志，然后——”  
“然后寸步不离的守着，再帮他们暖暖手，拿拿衣服什么的。”Jackson半路截断他的话，笑容明亮到地下室仿佛开了窗。  
“你只是不想耽误时间，害怕错过我的临终时刻。”朴珍荣脱口而出，直直的看向对方。  
Jackson愣了一下，他走近了，半蹲下来靠近他：“你想看个魔术吗？”他问。  
朴珍荣本来是准备出门的，他已经三天没有出去过了。饥饿和困乏是阻碍他行动的首要原因，其次是因为，在这么多年的人生里，这是很久以来的第一次，他感觉到日子过得“有趣”，即便活动范围仅限于房间以内。他还剩下拿一小罐米和大半块面包，他理应加入到那条一天比一天更加漫长的等待队伍中去了，不管最后有没有拿到吃的，至少他该穿上那件破外套走到大街上去。但是我还有半块面包呢，他想。于是朴珍荣翻了个身，目光缓缓对上Jackson的眼睛，他整个人向背后的靠枕里埋得更深了一点，然后听见自己懒洋洋的说：“好啊，为什么不？”  
-  
醒着和睡着的时间是一半一半，越到后来，朴珍荣就越来越容易陷入昏沉的睡眠里。有那么几次他觉得自己就要快死掉了，但到最后他还是醒了，并且在醒来的瞬间，依然看到Jackson的脸。  
“很失望吧？”有一次，朴珍荣从恍惚的梦中挣扎醒来，Jackson正两只手撑着下巴蹲在床边上观察他。“让你等这么久，我都有点不好意思了。”  
“骗人。”Jackson伸手替他掖了被角，“你虽然没什么求生的欲望，但是活着，对你来说总归是件值得高兴的事。”  
“那你去帮我领救济？”朴珍荣试探的说道。  
“不行。”对方干脆的摇摇头，“一切都是已经安排好的，我又怎么能去强行改变呢？”  
“是啊，”朴珍荣因为头晕而阖上眼睛，“我已经很久没有见过职业素养这么高的公职人员了。”  
朴珍荣睁眼的时候Jackson并不在这儿。他静静地躺了一会，感觉逼仄的空间一直挤压过来，他才发现自己已经开始不习惯一个人待着了。他在静谧里听着自己因为无力而被拉长的呼吸声，饥饿感带来一种思绪上的飘逸，于是他渐渐想起了圣诞节时教堂里清亮的童声合唱的颂歌，繁华的商业区中高跟鞋尖细的鞋跟踏在大理石上的声响，露天餐厅里银制筷子碰撞着瓷质碗盘，里面盛满了人们的交谈声，旅游景区导游召集游客用的扩音喇叭，电影院里环绕音响的包围下窸窣的低语，还有爱人在他耳边的呢喃。所有这些声响喧杂在他耳边，绕成丝线拽着朴珍荣，似乎想把他朝更远的地方拖去，他挣扎着，像是溺水的人努力把口鼻探出水面，又像不过是鱼类摆脱逐渐干涸的泥床，回到本就该属于的大海。然后他听见自己越来越粗重的呼吸声。朴珍荣的胃开始绞痛起来，他紧闭眼睛缩成一团，急促的吸进大片冰凉的空气，汗珠抑制不住的从额角流下来，疼痛和寒冷拉扯回一部分清醒的意识，朴珍荣面对空气发出小声的呼救，而Jackson还没有回来。黑暗再次笼罩了他。  
人是比大部分人的想象更加坚强的生物，朴珍荣逐渐察觉到自我意识的回流。先是指尖擦过床单的触感，他稍微偏过头就感觉到一缕头发正黏在他的太阳穴上，耳边传来器物相碰的声音，他用感官努力探知着，连自己都惊讶这又一次的侥幸逃脱。这时，一种温饱的气息开始缠绕他在的鼻尖，他忍不住深吸一口气，这股味道没有甜咸的判断，却带着种来自于自然的干净，是最原始、最直白，最简单的——米的香味。朴珍荣迟缓的打开视觉，Jackson正背对他站着，依然是上衣到靴子从头黑到脚的打扮，配上平躺时仰视的角度，朴珍荣好像这样才看出一点他符合死神身份的高大威严。然而Jackson手里拿着一把木勺在罐子里不断搅动，那一口小铁罐正在煮着东西，发出略带粘稠的咕嘟咕嘟声，冒出的白气溢满了整间屋子，粥的香味不断钻进鼻子里，莫名带着一股欢快的味道。朴珍荣艰难的支撑起身体，床板一如既往地吱呀伴奏，听到声响的Jackson转过身来。  
他正在试尝那一小罐粥，勺子放进嘴里还没来得及抽出来，于是他就那么咬着木勺，眼睛笑成弯弯的样子，含糊不清的对他叫出声：“你醒了！”  
Jackson把勺子放回去，一点不怕对方嫌脏。他走过来，手上稳稳拿着煮的粥，朴珍荣咬着嘴唇说不出话。他抬起眼睛，面前的男孩子一只手摸摸鼻子，像在掩饰自己有点不好意思的微笑。于是朴珍荣问他：“你不是说，死神是不会干预既定的事情的吗。”  
Jackson没回答，他清清嗓子，过了半晌才开口：“我不会强行让你活着，也不会主动让你死。所以...”他坐下来，吹吹手里的粥，然后递到朴珍荣面前：“...你要吃吗？”  
朴珍荣低头看了一眼食物，目光又转回来，停在Jackson身上。他看起来就和他们第一次见面那天一模一样，他的黑色卫衣，他神采明亮的眼睛，还有笑起来的时候不整齐的兔牙。Jackson的情绪变化很容易被感知，他总是轻易被取悦，俏皮话和称赞就能让他在一瞬间笑到弯腰，他又同时有释放不完的懊恼和小情绪，不高兴的时候Jackson就转过身去不看他，或者故意在朴珍荣面前表演瞬间消失，像是戏剧化的变戏法一样，离开的瞬间气流拍打在空气上，留下一道过分响亮的声响。朴珍荣有点好奇他到底该有多少岁了，但随即又觉得用人类的年龄标准来衡量非人的生物实在是有点幼稚。  
“不，我还是觉得你们是属于魔鬼的那一方。”朴珍荣突然说。  
Jackson的眉头皱了起来，他举起木勺，想要说点什么反驳的话。但是朴珍荣按住了对方的手，他把粥放到一边，冰凉的掌心握住了对方温热的指尖。“不接受反驳，因为我承认你们赢了。”他露出一个小小的微笑。  
对方不知道如何回答，只好任凭朴珍荣抓着他的手。他那双不应该属于死神的眼睛依旧灵动，夹着好奇的睁大了看着他，着实非常可爱。  
“嘿，你给我一个吻吧。”朴珍荣说。  
“你确定吗？”Jackson用眼睛探寻他，语气带着迟疑。  
“嗯。”  
于是朴珍荣看到Jackson的眉心渐渐舒展开，他凑过来，红润的嘴唇微张，几乎是带着水汽的，贴了上来。朴珍荣的手攀上Jackson的后颈，手指缠绕着头发将他拉近，他的舌尖舔过对方的嘴角，引诱他更加深入，然后他们彻底放弃了互相试探。Jackson欺身压过来，捧住朴珍荣脸的手心像是燃烧着灼热的火焰。他们陷进柔软的床单里，十指紧扣，肢体交缠，唇舌间激烈的追逐让朴珍荣仿佛体验到灵魂的抽离。他在嘴里尝到唾液、血腥味和欲念，它们杂糅着混入这个垂危的亲吻里，像死亡，像自由，像重生。

-FIN-

【①：《真探》第一季。原文：“People. I’ve seen the finale of thousands of lives, man. Young, old. Each one is so sure of their realness, that their sensory experience constituted a unique individual with purpose,meaning... so certain that they were more than a biological puppet. Well, the truth wills out, and everybody sees once the strings are cut, all fall down. ”】


End file.
